Price of Pain
by Nightpool
Summary: Light was just an ordinary loner with a loving mate and kits. But when her mate is murdered and her kits are stolen she is offered a choice, be mates with the cat who ruined her life, of die with her kits. Her life is turned upside down as she struggles to save herself and new friends, loves and hold onto hope at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Light lay curled around her three kits, her mate by her side and her older daughter not far away.

She was warm and happy, knowing that this was how life would always be, that she would always be free with her family.

Her mate Pine stirred beside her as the suns first weak rays shone into the hollow tree they used as a den.

"Light...?" he mumbled, blinking open his green eyes to look into her bright blue ones.

"Hey sleepy," she purred quietly, as to not wake her sleeping kits, "since when did you miss the start of the sunrise?"

The dark ginger tom purred and sat up, "well," he mewed, briskly, shaking scraps of moss from his pelt, "our kits will be up soon and they'll be hungry."

Light nodded and allowed Pine to stand and stretch before licking his nose, "be back soon," she purred, gently, "always," he replied, walking out of the den with a final flick of his tail.

The creamy she-cat sighed contentedly and began to groom her ruffled fur.

Before long a little voice broke into her silence, "mamma?" it whined, making Light look down at her only tom kit, Flame.

"Yes, Flame?" she mewed, licking his head, "what do you want?" the little ginger tom frowned, "food!" he squeaked finally, kit blue eyes locking onto the empty prey spot.

"When will daddy be back with food?" he mewled, "I'm hungry!" Light nuzzled him, "he'll be back soon little one, he's gone hunting," she purred, "for now, why not play?"

The bright ginger tom nodded before prodding his sisters, "wake up sleepies!" he giggled, "time to play!"

Two pairs of wide eyes blinked blearily at Flame before leaping to their paws.

Light chuckled to herself as her kits began to play a rambunctious game involving pouncing on each other.

Her two lithe pretty daughters seemed to be holding their own quite well against their bigger brother, soon Flame was pinned to the ground beneath two laughing she-kits.

"Alright, Mist, Butterfly, off your brother now," mewed Light sternly, "I don't think he'll want to play with you if you squish him!"  
The silver and cream kits tumbled off their brother and ran to their mother, who began to groom them quietly.

Soon a shadow loomed over the entrance, Light looked up, a purr building in her throat as she saw her mate holding prey.

"I'm back!" he called, "and I think I have something you little kits may want!" Flame, Mist and Butterfly ran over at once, shoving each other to get at the prey first, "I want the mouse!" squealed Mist, only to be shoved aside by Flame, "no I want!" he wailed.

Pine laughed and set the mouse down, "how about you share it?" he suggested, Mist and Flame looked at each other before nodding, "OK daddy!" they chirped, dragging the mouse away to eat.

"What about you Butterfly?" asked the dark ginger tom, "would you like something?" the littlest kit looked at the leftover prey and nodded, then whispered, "the shrew please," Pine nodded and placed the piece of prey on the ground.

"I guess that leaves us the thrush," he mewed to Light, "indeed," she replied, a smile settling on her face, "Storm? Would you like something?" the dark grey she-cat looked up from her nest, amber eyes shining, "sure," she mewed, cheerfully, padding over.

"I never turn down prey!" Storm purred, stretching luxuriously, "besides, my kits make me hungrier then ever!" the young she-cat glanced warmly at her swollen stomach.

Soon all the prey was gone and nothing was left but bones, "Pine," mewed Light, "do you mind watching the kits while I go for a walk?" her mate nodded and flicked his tail motioning that he was fine with it.

Light trotted out of the tree trunk and purred, relishing the warm sunlight on her thick pelt, she decided to head for the twolegplace were her old friend Scylla lived.

Soon she arrived at the little twolegplace, with sure feet she walked across the empty thunderpath to the small den that Scylla lived in, Light jumped onto the fence and mewled loudly to tell Scylla she was there.

Not long after a small brown shape slid out from the den and padded over to the fence.

Light jumped down and touched noses with the wiry she-cat, "good to see you Light," Scylla mewed, with a smile, " you haven't visited in a long time!" Light purred, "I know Scylla, but my kits have been taking up all me time lately!"

The brown she-cat nodded in understanding, "tell me about them," she mewed, sitting down with her tail wrapped over her paws, "well," replied Light, "there's Flame, my only tom, he's a bit clingy but loves to think he is big and tough like his dad, Mist is obviously the leader of the threesome, she is bossy and loud but enjoys playing with her littermates, Butterfly is the shy one, she never does anything unless Flame or Mist do it first."

Scylla purred at Light's descriptions, then launched into a story of own about a rat that dared to enter her mistresses house.

Much later Light bid her friend farewell and began to head back to her den and kits, but something made her hurry, some sense of forbidding.

When she reached her hollow tree, a sickening scent reached her nose, the harsh salty tang of blood.

With a scared yelp she rushed into the den, a tall, well muscled white tom was picking up Flame, he turned and the blood lust in his empty golden eyes frightened her.

"Mamma!" cried Flame struggling in the toms mouth, "help me!" the tom scowled and then tossed the crying kit to another tom, this one black as night.

"Take the kit out to the others then come back," he snarled, the black tom dipped his head and disappeared with her wailing son, the white tom placed one paw on the Light's chest and pushed her to the ground, "listen she-cat," he hissed, "I'll let you live cause your pretty, but, you must come with me and be my mate, forever."

Light pulled away, panic rising in her chest, "I-I have a mate!" she cried, eyes wide with fear, the white tom smirked, "who? The ginger fool?" he asked, "I killed him, so my dear you are mate-less," with a choked sob Light tried to pull away, "sweet, if you value your life and your kits, I would suggest that you obey me."

Light realised that this white menace of a tom meant his words, if she refused he would kill her and her kits, so taking a final breath she spoke the five words that sealed her fate, "I will be your mate."

"Good," smiled the tom, "now follow me," Light stood and numbly began to walk away from the life she had known for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Nightpool here.  
I just want to thank all the people who have already viewed my story, 15! **  
**Oh. My. StarClan!**  
 **Special thanks to Maple Dapple for reviewing!  
Onto the story!**

Light trailed after the white tom, mind racing as she tried to figure out what had happened.

Her kits swung limply from the other toms jaws and Storm was being herded as well, her heavily pregnant belly swinging as she walked.

The white tom slowed and began to walk beside the dumbstruck creamy she-cat, "well sugar," he purred, his mew dripping with honey, "if we are going to be mates, we should get to know each other, hmm sugar?"

Light looked up, "I'm Light," she mewed, her mew hollow with grief, "well, my darling Light," purred the white tom, "I am Coldstar leader of BrokenClan," he stretched out a paw as though bowing.

"Cold...star..." replied Light, struggling with the odd name, "may I please see to my kits?" Coldstar smiled, though it was not a kindly sign, "of course sugar," he mewed, "go ahead."

Light half ran to her kits, the black tom held Flame and two identical grey tabby toms held Mist and Butterfly, "mamma!" squealed Mist, wriggling in the jaws of the slightly bigger grey tabby tom.

"Let go of me you big pile of foxdung!" she snarled, lashing out with her tiny, sharp claws, they bit into his chest fur and the tom let out a small yelp, with a last tug the small silver and cream kit pulled herself free.

"Mamma!" she cried again, pushing her shivering body into Light's thick fur, "they hurt daddy and left him! We have to get away!" Light picked her daughter up and glared at the tom, challenging him to take the feisty she-kit from her mother.

The tom huffed but didn't move to reclaim Mist, "give me my other kits too," Light mewed, her mew even and calm, the other grey tabby took one look at her steely gaze and placed Butterfly down by her mother.

But the black tom glared at her, "this kit stays with me," he snarled around Flame's body, Light narrowed her blue eyes and swished her tail, but before she could leap, Coldstar pushed between them.

"Now now Nightpool," he purred to the black tom, "let the mother have her son, we both know she will not run away," the so called Nightpool growled to himself but dropped Flame, none to gently.

The bright ginger tom bolted to Light and she placed him and Butterfly on her back, then with her head held high she stalked away from the toms, but not before she heard Coldstar mew to Nightpool; "I chose well, proud, beautiful, what more could I want in my first mate?"

Light was exhausted from carrying three kits by the time Coldstar announced that they were there.

The creamy she-cat looked around trying to find traces of cat life, but found nothing.

Then Coldstar, with a smirk, pushed aside a heap of bracken that hid a hole in the stony wall, "follow me sugar," he purred before disappearing into the tunnel.

Nightpool shoved Storm in then beckoned Light, as she entered the damp, dripping passage she was plunged into darkness until she arrived on the other side, into a camp bustling with activity.

Light let out a gasp as she surveyed the many cats running back and forth, but on closer inspection, she saw toms, chasing she-cats from the pile of prey, toms raking she-cats faces if they got in their way, toms in general treating the she-cats like mousedung.

"Welcome to BrokenClan, sugar," purred Coldstar, "your new home, Nightpool will show you around and explain the rules, OK, sugar?" then with those words he stalked off to a crack in a pile of boulders, "come with me," growled Nightpool.

Light just nodded, to weary to snap back at the grumpy tom.

"This is the warriors den, were the toms sleep when they finish apprenticeship," mumbled Nightpool, flicking his tail, "over there is the tom apprentice den, were toms who are learning to be warriors go, there is the she-cat apprentice den, were they sleep until they are chosen by a tom, over there is the nursery, were all she-cats who are not in training stay and raise the she-kits, there is the toms nursery were all tom kits go once they are weaned, got it so far?"

Light nodded numbly and Nightpool continued, "I will now explain the rules," he mewed, "first off, she-cats do not eat until all toms have had their share, they do not argue or fight back, toms are always superior to she-cats, she-cats will do all the chores while toms hunt and fight, in general, she-cats cannot do anything."

"Now, head to the nursery with your she-kits, I myself will settle Flame into the tom nursery, later you will be given a proper name, I may bring you some leftover freshkill later," he mewed before snatching Flame and stalking off.

Light headed for the nursery and once in a secluded nest away from the other she-cats, she began to cry.

"Mamma?" came a tiny mew, the creamy she-cat looked through her tears at her smallest daughter, who too had tears gleaming in her little eyes, "mamma, we will still be happy right?" Light pulled Butterfly closer to her, "oh little one, I don't know, I don't know..."

Then the mother and daughters cried together until they fell into a fitful sleep.

They were woken later by Coldstar's commanding yowl breaking the sweet silence, Light watched as the other queens slowly left the den then she picked up her daughters and helped Storm out into the light.

"Cats of BrokenClan!" called Coldstar, his golden eyes glinting, "today is a happy day, we have two new queens, one of which is my first mate and three kits, I will now bestow upon them their true names, Storm, you are now Stormlily, Light, you are Lightblaze and your kits are Mistkit, Butterflykit and Flamekit, dismissed!"

With his final words he leaped off the boulders and nuzzled into Lightblaze who shivered involuntarily, "well pretty Lightblaze, head for the nursery, I will make sure Nightpool brings you some prey later," Coldstar purred before walking away.

Lightblaze picked up Mistkit and Butterflykit, shot a longing glance at Flamekit and resigned herself to this life of being treated lower then a snake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Nightpool here again.  
I need cats for BrokenClan so I will be accepting OCs!  
So please send them in!**  
 **I also need kit names for Stormlily.**

Lightblaze lay curled in her nest, Butterflykit and Mistkit by her side, she slowly sat up and licked her sleeping daughters heads, Butterflykit mewled quietly and snuggled into her mothers fur.

With sure strokes Lightblaze began to groom her dusty cream fur, as she did another she-cat gazed at the young she-cat with the bold blue eyes, "uh, hey..." she mewed quietly, "you're Lightblaze right? Coldstar's new mate?"

The creamy she-cat looked up, surprised at the new voice, "y-yes I am," she replied, "who are you?" the other she-cat blinked slowly, "I'm Feathermoon," she mewed, with a tentative smile, "these are my kits, Hailkit and Darkkit," she touched each kits head gently, "they're lovely Feathermoon," purred Lightblaze, "my kits are Butterfly...kit, Mistkit and Flamekit," the pretty silver queen looked at her kits, "is Flamekit in the tom's nursery?" she asked, "yes," mewed Lightblaze, bluntly, "he is."

"I'm very sorry..." whispered Feathermoon, her golden eyes wide with remorse, "I don't want to lose my sons either..." her tail hovered over the silver Hailkit then flopped back at her side.

"It's OK," replied Lightblaze, flicking an ear, "at least I know Flamekit is being loved and is safe," Feathermoon nodded, "once my kits wake up, would you be able to help me clear out the warriors nests?" she asked, amusement flashing briefly in her gaze.

"Sure," mewed Lightblaze, "anything to take my mind off... this..." she waved her tail around the den and the silver she-cat nodded in sympathy, "I understand," she mewed, "I was a house-cat before Coldstar lured me here, it was so tempting but now I'm trapped like the rest of the she-cats."

A tiny mewl interrupted Feathermoon's words and she looked down at the black tom kit with the kit blue eyes tucked into the crook of her belly, "hey Darkkit," she purred to her son, "did you have a good rest?" the little kit blinked then nodded wordlessly.

"Well sweetie, mummy has some jobs to do, so just play with your brother while I'm gone OK?" she mewed licking his soft fluffy ears, "alright mummy," he squeaked before running off with the now awoken Hailkit.

Just as Lightblaze heaved herself to her paws Nightpool appeared in the entrance of the den carrying what smelled like prey, her belly rumbled at the thought, "Coldstar ordered me to bring you this," he mewed, sharply, "after, you should learn some names and get to work," then he turned around and left as quickly as he arrived, leaving the prey on the ground.

Lightblaze walked over and stopped still as she saw the size of it, one bony mouse and a pitiful shrew that wouldn't feed a newborn kit, "w-what is this?" she asked, a quaver in her mew, "prey," replied Feathermoon, giving her a look, "but it's tiny!" she cried, Feathermoon snorted, "what did you expect Lightblaze?" First pick of the freshkill pile? We're she-cats for StarClan's sake," "oh..." whispered Lightblaze scooping up the prey, "should we share?"

Feathermoon smiled thinly, "if you want, but you should probably eat it, you won't get anymore anytime soon," Lightblaze nodded and picked the measly prey up.

"Butterflykit, Mistkit..." she called gently to her daughters, "I have some prey..." first Mistkit then Butterflykit raised their heads, blinking sleepy eyes, "prey?" mewled Mistkit, "where?"

"Here," replied Lightblaze, dropping the scraps of meat on the ground, Butterflykit sniffed them and frowned, "why is it so small?" she asked, her mouth drooping, "because sweetheart, this is all we can have at the moment, you two share the mouse," purred Lightblaze, soothingly, pushing the slightly bigger piece of prey to her daughters.

After a few more sniffs the she-kits began to wolf down what little meat was on the mouse's bony body, Lightblaze turned to Feathermoon, "I'll just eat this then come and help, OK?" she mewed, picking up the shrew.

Feathermoon nodded and waited while the creamy she-cat ate what she could from the creature before standing, "I'll be back later," she purred to her kits, "be good!" Mistkit and Butterflykit nodded and went back to licking the meat from the bones of the mouse.

Lightblaze stood and followed Feathermoon out into the warm sunlight, she purred softly and followed the silver she-cat to the warriors den, "I'll bring out the nests, then you strip the old moss out and pile it up, got it?" mewed Feathermoon, without waiting for a reply she vanished into the den and returned with a nest.

Lightblaze began to pull the moss out and set it aside, she sighed, this was going to be a long job.

After the sun had begun to sink past the far away mountains Lightblaze and Feathermoon put the last nest back in the den and carried the soiled moss to the dirtplace, "phew!" moaned Lightblaze, "that was long hard work!" Feathermoon just grimaced and led the way back to the nursery, stopping to grab a scrawny vole from the pile.

Lightblaze flopped back in her nest, then remembered her older daughter, the newly name Stormlily.

She hurried outside and snatched two mice from the pile and darted away, the smell was tantalizing as she carried the stolen mice by their tails, her almost empty growled in protest as she lay the juicy prey by her daughter, "Stormlily..." she whispered, "hurry up and eat these," the grey she-cat cracked open her eyes and smiled slowly at her mother, "thanks," she whispered, and gulped them down with a please sigh.

Lightblaze licked Stormlily's head then lay back in her nest to groom her kits.

Hours later, as Lightblaze slowly sunk into sleep, a form slid through the nursery entrance, it slunk over to Feathermoon's sleeping form and nudged her, none to gently.

The she-cat stirred and looked up from her sleep, then at a whispered order from the tom she followed him into the steadily blossoming night, curious, Lightblaze to rose and stealthily followed the two cats out of the camp and to a secluded clearing away from the camp.

Quietly, Lightblaze tucked herself under a bush to watch.

Soon she heard the toms harsh voice raise and Feathermoon beg for mercy, but the tom raised his paw and from what Lightblaze could hear and see, slashed her across the face, Feathermoon's form crumpled and the tom stalked off, leaving the she-cat there.

Even new as she was to the clan, Lightblaze knew she could not help her new friend now, only hope she made it back for the morning.

Paws heavy with sorrow the creamy she-cat headed back to the camp and slipped back into the nursery to her nest.

She held her daughters close with her tail and seeing Feathermoon's sons shaking with cold, she scooped them up and held them close too, through the whole night, licking each small kits head and murmuring comfort as she watched the other she-cats sleep and the sun start to rise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya people, wow, I'm churning these chapters out, huh?**

 **So, I'm gonna do a warriors family tree question, people who answer correct get COOKIES!**

 **Who is: Tawnypelt's brother's mates fathers sisters sons daughters kit whose name starts with I?  
Onto the story:**

Lightblaze lay asleep in her nest, paws twitching slightly, a pale brown tabby appeared in the entry, "hey, uh, Lightblaze... I think it is," the tom mewed awkwardly, "I brought you some prey."

The creamy she-cat sat up with a stretch and noticed that Darkkit and Hailkit were still tucked close to her side, the wonderful aroma of juicy prey filled the den and Lightblaze sniffed hungrily, the tom came a little closer and placed the prey beside her nest.

On closer inspection Lightblaze saw it was a rather plump rabbit, she licked her lips, but first looked up at the tom, he had warm eyes, unlike Coldstar's gleaming gold ones, "thanks... uh..." Lightblaze started to mew, but realised she didn't know the toms name, "Birchflight," he mewed hurriedly, "my name is Birchflight."

Lightblaze tilted her head, "would you share this with me Birchflight?" she mewed, gesturing at the rabbit, the toms green eyes widened and he moved away, "I-I can't Lightblaze..." he stuttered, then ran out the exit.

With a shrug, the cream she-cat dug into the fresh warm rabbit, relishing every bit of the succulent prey, way better then her tiny shrew from yesterday, when her belly was full, she pushed the remains aside for her kits.

She looked across the den and her eyes fell on Feathermoon's empty nest, her throat tightened and suddenly the prey in her belly felt bad, her new friend was still lying in the forest somewhere injured.

She wrapped the thin moss lining around the slumbering kits and left the rabbit carcass for the them to finish when they woke, with tired paws she slipped from the den, to see Flamekit playing with three other toms, his ginger pelt was glossy and his eyes were bright.

With a warm gaze she watched her son pounce on the brown one and batter his ears with soft paws, before to long, he looked up, and his blue\green eyes locked onto hers, for a moment there was sweet recognition in them, then, obvious disdain, Flamekit sniffed and strutted away, leading the other toms with him.

Lightblaze's already broken heart snapped a little more, her own beautiful son, treating her like that, acting like she was inferior because she was a she-cat.

With her tail dragging in the dirt she headed to the camp entrance, maybe she could try find Feathermoon, "halt!" came a sharp mew, the cream she-cat looked up into the amber eyes of a golden tom, "where are you heading to she-cat?" he spat the word she-cat out like it was something terrible.

Lightblaze wracked her brains for a way to get out of camp, "I-I was heading to get... some... moss for bedding!" she mewed, nervously, the tom nodded, "find some feathers while your at it," he smirked, Lightblaze just dipped her head and hurried out through the stone tunnel.

Once out of sight of the camp she ran, searching for anything that may lead her to Feathermoon, finally she found the clearing that she had followed her silver friend and the shadowy tom too, instead of a body in it though, there was just a trail of blood, leading away.

Fearing the worst Lightblaze ran faster, following the splashes of scarlet blood on the leafy ground, the trail led her to a hollow log, she peeped inside and saw a matted silver ball, "Feathermoon!" she cried in relief slinking into the log.

But something wasn't right, a sickly stench filled the cramped space and when Feathermoon angled her body to look at Lightblaze, she could see the four long deep slashes running down her stomach, blood was clotted in the fur surrounding them and the putrid smell came from them.

The silver she-cats eyes were gleaming with a feverish light, "L...ight...bl...aze..." she rasped out, her voice cracked and scratchy, "no no no..." whispered Lightblaze then she grabbed Feathermoon's scruff and slowly, painfully dragged the silver she-cat into the light.

With a hiss, Feathermoon, shied away from the sun after the dim log, knowing she could not drag her friend all the way back to camp, Lightblaze looked around for something to transport the sickly she-cat on.

Her gaze fell on a long slab of tree bark, Lightblaze grabbed it and hauled it over to Feathermoon, before pulling her onto the bark, she found a few fallen vines and fastened them to the bark and grabbed the ends in her teeth.

Slowly and painfully, Lightblaze dragged her feverish friend back to camp.

Once she reached the stone tunnel, she yowled her loudest and three large toms burst out, claws unsheathed and eyes wild, "please..." mewed Lightblaze, lowering herself to her belly, "I found Feathermoon in the forest, she needs help!"

The toms glanced at each other, then pulled Feathermoon from the bark and vanished with her into the camp, Lightblaze followed behind, ears flat and tail flicking.

As soon as she entered the camp, Lightblaze hurried to the medicine den, she entered and moved quietly to the nest where Feathermoon lay, eyes darting everywhere, yet not seeing anything in her haze of fever, a slight silver form hurried over, herbs clutched in their jaws.

The silver tom chewed up some different pungent herbs and smeared the paste onto the gashes on the silver she-cats stomach, he then forced some more down her throat, "she-cat," the tom mewed, in an oddly musical tone, "I know you are there, help me out by fetching soaked moss."

Lightblaze bowed her head and grabbed some moss from the store then dipped it in the small pool, she carried the dripping moss to Feathermoon and lay it by her nose, the silver she-cat moaned and lapped up a little water, then fell back into her sleep.

Lightblaze shot a glance at the medicine cat, licked Feathermoon's head and left the den, headed for the nursery to see her kits.

As she entered, two fluffy cream and silver balls launched themselves at her, "mamma!" squealed Mistkit, "you left us!" Lightblaze licked her head and padded to her nest, two pairs of eyes blinked up at her, Hailkit and Darkkit.

"Where is our mummy?" asked Darkkit, "yeah!" agreed Hailkit, "your mummy is sick," sighed Lightblaze, "I will look after you till she is well, OK?" the kits looked at her and nodded slowly, "OK..." they mewed together.

Lightblaze purred and pulled them close.

A voice made her look up, Birchflight, and he was carrying a squirrel, "uh, Lightblaze?" he mewed, almost shyly, "I would like to share that prey now..."

Lightblaze purred and beckoned the tom closer, maybe for now, her heart could be whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I am soooo sorry for not updating, I have been super duper busy with life and haven't had a chance to write.**

 **By the way, for the people who guessed, the answer to my quiz last update was indeed Ivypool, cookies to those who guessed correctly :D**

 **Enjoy the update.**

Lightblaze stretched in the warm light of the sun, after spending the evening sharing prey with Birchflight she felt good, the handsome pale brown tom made her heart flutter.

Her belly growled and her gaze wandered to the prey pile, licking her lips, she padded over, she bent down to pick up a couple of mice but was shouldered aside by a bright ginger tom that looked painfully like Flamekit.

"What are you doing, she-cat?" he snarled, "that prey is for the toms!" Lightblaze growled, "and what makes you say that you need it more then me?" she asked evenly, the toms smug look wavered, "well... you're a she-cat!" he mewed, "that means you are less then the weakest tom!"

Lightblaze purred, "which of course, is you?" the toms green gaze widened and his pelt bristled, "how dare you?!" he cried and lashed out, his unsheathed claws slicing through her cheek, the creamy she-cat stumbled back, flinching as the tom stood over her.

"Learn your place, she-cat," he snarled, but a smaller blue-grey tom rested his tail on the ginger toms back, "hey, Sparkclaw, relax," he mewed, "the she-cat learned her lesson, she won't mess with you again," Sparkclaw growled but let Lightblaze be.

"you're right Stormnose," he purred, sweetly, "she has," and with those words, the two toms strode off.

Lightblaze slowly dragged herself from the ground, her cheek stinging, with her ears pinned to her head and tail trailing in the dust, she padded to the medicine den.

As she entered the silver medicine cat looked up and rolled his eyes, "pick a fight with a tom, Creamy?"he mewed, grabbing a pawful of cobwebs, "well... yeah..." sighed Lightblaze, hissing as he slapped the webs onto her face.

"How's Feathermoon?" she asked once he was done, the tom shrugged, "not to good, I guess, the infection's gotten worse and she barely manages to keep the herbs I give her down," he mewed calmly, "I just don't see how she'll live much longer, hm... pity, Sparkclaw will be disappointed his mates dead."

Lightblaze let out a quiet mew of grief, "may I see her?" she asked, the silver tom shrugged again, "do what you want, Creamy, but my nest needs cleaning later," he mewed before padding away, Lightblaze hurried to the secluded area for patients and sat by Feathermoon's nest, the she-cats once neatly groomed silver fur was matted and dirty, with crusted herb pulps and blood.

So, with the gentlest care, she began to groom her friend, easing the tangles from her fur and cleaning the blood and herbs away, while she groomed, she talked to Feathermoon, telling her how Darkkit and Hailkit liked to play mossball with Mistkit and Butterflykit, how Birchflight made her feel and about Sparkclaw.

After a while Feathermoon's pelt was soft and clean, as she stood and turned to leave, she felt eyes on her tail and turned around to see Feathermoon's golden eyes meet hers, "Lightblaze...?" she mewed, softly, "Feathermoon!" she squealed, eyes widening in delight.

The she-cat blinked at Lightblaze before letting out a quiet moan of pain, "StarClan..." she whispered, "why does it hurt?" Lightblaze's happy face fell at her friends words.

"Feathermoon, your mate, hurt you in the forest, I found you... don't you remember...?" whispered the creamy she-cat, sitting at the she-cats side, Feathermoon shook her head and winced again.

"Lightblaze," she mewed, her golden eyes searching her face, "I know we haven't been friends for long, but, when I join StarClan, please, take care of my toms until they are taken."

Lightblaze gasped, her blue eyes stretched wide in shock, "Feathermoon!" she cried, "don't talk like that! Icefall will heal you, he has too!" Feathermoon shook her head and smiled gently.

"Lightblaze, no," she mewed, "Icefall is one of the few good cats here, he has done his best, but soon I will be with my lost daughters, and my sister, Palerose..."

Her eyes drooped and she let out a shaky breath, "please... tell Hailkit and Darkkit I love them very much," she whispered, before the warm light in her golden eyes dimmed and Feathermoon's breathing stopped.

Tears began to leak out of Lightblaze's eyes, as Feathermoon's soft pelt began to stiffen in death.

"Icefall!" she wailed, and the silver tom ran over, eyes widening at her body, "so Creamy..." he mewed stiffly, "Feathermoon is gone?" Lightblaze nodded and the tom walked a little closer, then rested his tail on her shoulder and dropped his usual sarcastic manner.

"Creamy, she was a good cat, she never lost hope, so don't you OK? There are other cats here who care, that will lift you when you fall, so be brave Creamy," he whispered, his blue eyes meeting hers.

Lightblaze nodded through her tears and Icefall dipped his head, "hurry along now," he mewed, his mew becoming brisk, "tell Hailkit and Darkkit about their mother," with those words he shooed her from the den and left her to stumble across the ground to the nursery.

As she passed a group of toms Sparkclaw, the ginger tom stuck out his paw and sent her tumbling, Lightblaze gasped as her nose thumped into the ground, but she struggled to her paws and continued on her way, the laughter of the toms ringing in her ears.

She flopped down in her nest and the she-cat to her right, a creamy brown she-cat with small white dapples shot her a worried look.

"Mama!" came a squeal and two little shapes launched to her side, but their cheerful grins faltered as they saw the expression on their mothers face, "m-mama?" whispered Mistkit, "what happened?" without a word Lightblaze pulled her kits close to her side and beckoned Feathermoon's.

"Kits," mewed the cream she-cat, her head lowered, "Feathermoon is no longer with us, she has left for StarClan," one of the two toms let out a scream of anguish and collapsed sobbing in a ball, but Darkkit turned on her, rage filling his young gaze, "you let her die!" he snarled, tears dripping down his cheeks, "it's true, everything father told me, she-cats are useless, they always fail you."

With those words he hauled Hailkit to his paws and led his shaking brother out of the den and Lightblaze collapsed sobbing.

Lightblaze only lifted her head when a cool, slippery mew rang through the den, "oh my dearest mate..." called Coldstar, "bring me my daughters and your lovely face," the she-cat looked at her pelt, it was dirty and tear stained, if Coldstar saw her like this, he would no longer want her for she was not beautiful and kill her.

The she-cat next to her hauled herself to her paws and slipped out the entrance, her voice was a muted hum as she spoke with the leader, she returned with a pale slice on her ear but a triumphant smile, "he has given you a little while to ready yourself," she mewed, green eyes flashing, "I'll mind your daughters while you groom."

Lightblaze dipped her head in thanks to the she-cat and busied herself with grooming her pelt.

When she was done, she took her daughters from the she-cat, who's name she had found out was Fawnleaf and padded out of the den, Butterflykit and Mistkit padding somberly by her side, the white tom was sitting in a patch of sun when she arrived.

"Coldstar," she mewed, crisply, "you wanted me," the tom opened his eyes and smirked, "show some respect for your mate and leader, beautiful," he purred, the smirk turning into a sneer, then he lashed out with his paw and left his cold steely claws pressed lightly on her neck, "I wouldn't want to do something I regret, hmm?" he purred, pulling his paw away.

Lightblaze shivered as the tom looked at her, an amused glint in his eyes, but as she gazed into the orbs, she saw pain, loss and a huge desire for blood and pain to sate his own...


	6. Chapter 6

Lightblaze trembled as Coldstar slowly beckoned her daughters forth, "come on little ones," he purred, his voice melting with sweetness, "don't be afraid of me... I'm your new daddy," Butterflykit's eyes widened in horror, but Mistkit shoved her out of the way, and with her tail lashing she yelled at Coldstar: "how dare you?" she screeched, words ripping through the icy air of late Leaf-fall, "you are not our daddy, Pine is and always will be! So keep your big dirty paws off of us, you big, ugly pile of foxdung!"

Lightblaze's heart leaped into full out panic mode as the white toms steely golden eyes swung around to pierce, into her little daughters pelt, "what. did. you. call. me...?" he asked, his mew deadly quiet, Mistkit gulped and tried to back away, but fast as a striking snake, Coldstar grabbed her scruff in his claws and held her wriggling body out and examined her with the look a hunter may give the prey he's playing with.

"Mamma!" squealed Mistkit, paws scrabbling at thin air, blood falling in small trails from her scruff, where Coldstar's claws pierced the delicate fur and skin, "help me!" Lightblaze shot a desperate look at her silver and cream kit, but she stood motionless as the tom lifted her higher.

"Let this be an example to any she-cat who dares challenge me again!" he yowled, harsh mew filling the stunned silence, as every cat turned to look at their leader, he raised his paw, still holding Mistkit as she tried to squirm her way free, then with a sharp flick of his talons he threw her into the pile of boulders that served as his den and meeting place.

All across the clearing you could hear the sickening thud and crunch as her small body slammed into the rocks and fell limp on the ground, stiller then she had ever seen her feisty young kit, the entire clan was still for a moment, when a high pitched laugh filled the twilight, a laugh filled with joy at the pain, cruelty ringing in every tone of it.

Coldstar finished his laugh and stalked back to his den, purposefully crunching Mistkit's hind leg under his paw, as soon as he disappeared, Lightblaze ran to Mistkit, terror coursing through every hair on her pelt as she picked the still silver and cream body from the ground.

She let out a faint sigh when she felt a frail heart beat against her chest, a small furry body pushed against her legs and she gazed down on Butterflykit, who was shaking with fright, Lightblaze ran her tail soothingly over her other daughters back and turned to find Icefall.

As she searched, her gaze fell on a small ginger tom, Flamekit, she expected to see fear for his sister in his eyes, but all she saw was contempt, the little tom snorted then trotted toward his mother, "maybe you she-cats will learn to respect your betters now?" he mewed, flicking his plumy tail over Butterflykit's face.

Lightblaze was shocked to hear such cruelty from the once sweet and insecure tom she loved, what had happened? Coldstar would never be satisfied would he? One by one, he would take everything she loved, till she was a hollow shell of what she once was.

A sweet scent filled her nose and she looked up through her tears to see the pale brown tabby pelt of Birchflight, his green eyes gentle and sad, "come on Lightblaze," he mewed, "lets get Mistkit to Icefall," the creamy she-cat nodded numbly and followed him, the toms tail resting lightly on her shoulder.

She padded quietly into the den, where Icefall was sorting his herbs, his normal sarcastic expression relaxed and calm, but it changed to distress when he saw Mistkit dangling limply from Lightblaze's jaws and the small shape of Butterflykit following in her mother's shadow.

"I- Creamy, what happened?" he mewed, panic making his mew higher then usual, Lightblaze just looked at him, eyes blank and didn't reply.

Birchflight stepped forward, "Icefall, she spoke back to Coldstar, he didn't like it and threw her into the boulders, she has been still, but alive since then," he mewed, briefly, taking the kit gently from Lightblaze and laying her in an empty nest.

Icefall's silver pelt began to bristle as he examined the kit, then, without a word, he rushed to his herb store, threw a couple of things onto a large leaf and headed back to Mistkit.

He chewed up some leaves, grimacing at the bitter taste as he did and spat it out on another leaf, before mixing a few black seeds into the pulp, he then opened Mistkit's mouth and forced it down her throat, and stroked her neck gently to help her swallow.

He turned to Birchflight and said shortly: "hold her down," then as the tabby tom pressed his paws on the slim body Icefall grabbed her leg and lent on it, a crack filled the den, followed by Butterflykit's scream.

Lightblaze's eyes widened and she raced to her kit's side and shoved Icefall out of the way, "what did you do to her?!" she cried, "I had to snap the bone in her leg back into place," the tom mewed briskly, "or it would never heal," then he grabbed another pulp and smeared it all over Mistkit's outstretched leg, before resting a long straight stick against it and binding it with cobwebs and strong reeds.

With a sigh, he pushed the moss around her closer to her body and stepped back, "I have done the most I can for now," he mewed. somberly, "but, even if she ever wakes up, Mistkit won't be able to walk properly again."

Lightblaze swayed on the spot then sat down, sobs wracking her skinny body, Icefall slapped himself with his paw and fetched a few herbs from his herb stock, "eat these Lightblaze," he mewed gently, pushing a few leaves in front of her, "it's thyme and chamomile for the shock and to soothe you, give one each to Butterflykit as well."

Lightblaze nodded and ate the herbs before helping her other daughter to down the herbs as well.

Birchflight turned to her, "I'd bring you prey Lightblaze, but I got punished last time, and the next time I do it, I may be in a worse condition then Mistkit," he mewed, "but I will see if there is anything I can get you," then the tom padded out leaving Lightblaze to cry.

He returned soon, with a pitiful mouse hanging from his jaws, "I'm sorry, Lightblaze," he mewed, "it's all that was left of the she-cats meal," the creamy she-cat nodded without emotion and took the piece of prey and began to pick at it slowly, then she tore a small strip of meat off and ate it slowly, she ate another small piece then pushed it to Butterflykit.

Two small heads peeked around the entrance, Hailkit and Darkkit, "um... Lightblaze...?" called Darkkit, as he walked slowly to her side, "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, I know you tried to help mom..." Hailkit nodded, and the two toms pressed their noses into her pelt.

"Oi! Hailkit, Darkkit!" came a loud call, and Sparkclaw strutted into the medicine den, "keep away from my sons, she-cat," he growled at Lightblaze, "come on boys, it's high time you moved into the toms nursery, that lovely young tom, Flamekit, can't wait to meet you," then with a disgusted look at Birchflight, he carried his protesting kits out of the den.

Lightblaze closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

She woke in a starry meadow with two cats in front of her, one she recognized as Feathermoon, and the other had the same colour pelt as her, but a little paler.

"Lightblaze," purred Feathermoon, stepping forward, "please, don't worry about Mistkit, StarClan will make sure she pulls through, but... you must stop Coldstar! Before he finds the lost clan of the rain..." Lightblaze frowned as the other she-cat stepped forward, "I am Palerose, Lightblaze," she mewed, pelt sparkling with starry light, 'and I have a prophecy for you, _the cold of leaf-bare creeps in slow, heading for the land of rain and snow, influence spread near and far, enemies come for the land of star, if all succeeds as planned, even love shall be banned, one of light that forever blazes, teamed with one whose wings have broken, will travel further then setting sun, to stop the war before it has begun..._ " Feathermoon smiled softly, then touched her tail to Lightblaze's shoulder, "be safe my friend..." she mewed, faintly as both her and Palerose faded from sight.


	7. Alliances

Alliances

BrokenClan

Leader- Coldstar- tall well muscled white tom with steely golden eyes \ Mate(s)- Lightblaze

Deputy- Nightpool- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and a scar on his cheek\ Mate- Sandyfoot

Medicine Cat- Icefall- small white tom with icy blue eyes and long whiskers

Warriors

Sparkclaw- bright ginger tom with pale green eyes \ Mate- Feathermoon (deceased)

Stormnose- skinny blue grey tom with violet blue eyes \ Mate- Wingflower

Birchflight - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes \ Mate- Palerose (deceased)

Kinkwhisker- messy furred black tom with amber eyes and crooked whiskers \ Mate- Fawnleaf

Darkfur- dark grey and black tom with dark blue eyes \ Mate- Willowheart

Appleblaze - calico tom with green eyes \ Mate- Rosetail

Redfrost- albino tom \ Mate- Quicklight

Snowfern- white muscly tom with one green eye one golden eye \ Mate- Dawnpetal

Whitepelt- petite white and cream tom with amber eyes \ Mate- Sunfeather

Mousefang- brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes \ Mate- Needlepool

Clawtail- dark brown tom with amber eyes \ Mate- Seedstream

Beestorm- pale golden tabby tom with green eyes \ Mate- Daisyfur

Tom Apprentices

Thornpaw- pale golden tom with dark blue eyes \ Mentor- Redfrost

Leafpaw- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes \ Mentor- Kinkwhisker

Jaypaw- long furred grey tom with green eyes \ Mentor- Nightpool

Tigerpaw- calico tom with amber eyes \ Mentor- Snowfern

She-cat Apprentices

Cloverpaw- purple grey she-cat with blue eyes

Lavenderpaw- pale grey tabby she-cat with violet blue eyes

Twigpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dustpaw- brown and black she-cat with green eyes

Rainpaw- mottled grey and black she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpaw- fiery ginger she-cat with amber eyes

She-cats

Lightblaze- long furred cream she-cat with dark blue eyes \ Kit(s)- Flamekit Mistkit Butterflykit

Sandyfoot- light ginger she-cat with green eyes \ Kit(s)- Rowankit Hazelkit

Wingflower- silver she-cat with scarred cheeks and amber eyes \ Kit(s)- Fangkit

Fawnleaf- pale brown and white speckled she-cat with green eyes \ Kit(s)- Expecting

Willowheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes \ Kit(s)- Wavekit Lionkit Freezekit Bluekit

Rosetail- dark russet she-cat with amber eyes \ Kit(s)- Expecting

Quicklight- small silver she-cat with blue grey eyes \ Kit(s)- Expecting

Dawnpetal- pale golden and white she-cat with blue eyes \ Kit(s)- Plumkit Firekit

Sunfeather- dark golden brown she-cat with long fur and amber eyes \ Kit(s)- none

Needlepool- calico she-cat with blue eyes \ Kit(s)- Amberkit

Seedstream- dappledblack and white she-cat with blue eyes \ Kit(s)- Honeykit Poppykit

Daisyfur- long furred pale gold she-cat with wide blue eyes \ Kit(s) Expecting

Elders

Brownfire- dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Sootnose- black tom with white points and blind silver eyes

Tom Kits (weaned)

Flamekit- long furred bright ginger tom with green eyes

Fangkit- dark silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Hailkit- pale silver tom with amber eyes

Darkkit- black tom with blue eyes

Firekit- dark ginger and white tom with green eyes

Tom kits (non weaned)

Rowankit- small dark ginger tom with green eyes

Wavekit- blue grey tom with amber eyes

Lionkit- long furred golden tom with amber eyes

Freezekit- white tabby tom with green eyes

Bluekit- white and grey tom with amber eyes

She-kits

Mistkit- silver and cream she-kit with bright blue eyes

Butterflykit- long furred sliver and cream she-kit with dark blue eyes

Hazelkit- pale brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Plumkit- black she-kit with violet blue eyes

Amberkit- calico she-kit with green eyes

Honeykit- pale golden she-kit with amber eyes

Poppykit- dark brown and white she-kit with amber eyes

 **Hey readers of Price of Pain, my deep apologies for the massive wait, I haven't been motivated to write lately.**

 **Buuut... I am now, so expect more updates.**

 **By the way, who is Cinderpelt's brothers mates daughters mates son?**


End file.
